A two-stroke engine is known from U.S. Pat. No. 6,851,402 to which fuel is supplied via an electronically controlled injection valve. The injection valve opens with an injection nozzle into the transfer channel. The injection takes place in dependence upon the engine speed (rpm) at pregiven positions of the piston. Accordingly, the control of the injection valve is connected to a unit which determines the rpm of the crankshaft.